kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Balooka
Warning Do not edit this page if you are not Numbuh 404. While I may not be on this website actively, I still have links back to my pages and will undo history edits that I did not personally make. For his childhood, click here. Joe has changed very little: he still wants to be a detective, habitually keeps lollipops in his pockets or desk, and is fairly chubby. NOTE: The storyline below may be altered in the future. The information currently posted is considered outdated by the author. Background Information While attending Hendry Middle School, he re-befriends Hoagie Gilligan and learns to treat him well because he is one of the few friends he has. He grows jealous of him, though, seeing that he's lost most of the girth he bore as a boy while he hasn't changed his own frame in the same amount of time. Joe struggles with his weight, persistantly trying to be thinner, but it seems he won't reach his goals by the time he enters high school. High School Drama In Freshman year, they go to McClintock High School and he gives up on losing weight for a while. He is shocked to overhear that his childhood bully, Vicky Danshu, has moved from Florida to his neighborhood and is enrolled in school with him. Terrified, he tells Hoagie and keeps his head down to avoid crossing her path. She walks past them, so Hoagie looks her over and laughs at him, saying he's a wimp letting a pretty Asian girl push him around. Joe disregards it and dodges her at all costs, but his luck soon runs out. First Girlfriend One day at lunch, she shows up in his office - where he's trying to eat in private - and enjoys him freaking out before telling him he can't hide forever. He goes behind his desk - which acts like a barrier - but she manages to give him a noogie and jokes about him not losing a pound since Elementary School. Instead of being passive-aggressive likes in the past, he grows a backbone and gives her a piece of his mind. He's surprised when she respects him, and then tells him that she picked on him because she really liked him and didn't know how to show it. While he's distracted by the idea of this suddenly beautiful girl actually in love with him, she grabs his shirt over the desk and pulls him into a kiss. He whimpers and tries to retreat, so she lets go and exits without another word - he is left very confused and decides to ask Hoagie for advice. Hoagie tells him to give her a chance and see what happens, so Joe approaches her a few days later; he tells her that he'll experiment having a relationship. Unfortunately, after a month all that's ensued was a steady pattern of passion and abuse. Vicky remains a bully: giving him "friendly" punches in the arm, grabbing/pulling him through doorways when his guard is down, touching his bum, etc. However, she stops right before the moment gets horrendous with a soft gesture: usually a tender kiss or hug before giving him some space. Break Up Finally he starts to crack from the stress of never knowing if she'll be around the corner and goes back to Hoagie for more advice. His friend tells him to talk to her about it, so he finds her the next morning before school starts and leads her to his office so they can be alone. At first Vicky tries to pin him to the wall thinking this his hint to wanting some love, but he pushes her away and tells her he's not sure their relationship will work out. He's amazed that she laughs and teases him for not being about to handle her, so he loses his patience and fires his pent-up anger at her. After several minutes of venting about everything he can't stand about her, she says she understands and will leave him alone; then she walks out. Joe begins to worry about her because she doesn't come to school for nearly a week and asks some of her friends if they had heard from her. When they tell him she's been out sick, he feels guilty and pays her a visit that afternoon. When he sees her, she's in worse shape than he expected, so he offers to bring her homework until she gets better. He soon discovers the cause of her illness: she bottled up her emotions and waited until she was in her room, and then she had a massive meltdown about him breaking up with her. Back Together Eventually she was healthy enough to come to school again, and by that time, he realized just how much she loved him. Luckily he didn't need to approach her - she came to him and apologized for bullying him. After hearing what she had to say, he forgave and figured she deserved another chance. They are currently boyfriend and girlfriend. Appearance He wears a brown fedora with a hall pass note in it, a brown trench coat with a light wrap, a dull blue shirt, jeans, and the same kind of sneakers he had as a kid. He has a "detective" badge pinned to his coat, and a lollipop is almost always in one of his pockets or his mouth. Voice Actor(s) Joe's original voice actor was Daran Norris, so he will continue to be him. He is also the voice of Cosmo from the Fairy Odd Parents. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Blonde Characters Category:Hat-Wearing Characters Category:American Characters Category:Fedora-Wearing Characters Category:Slender Characters Category:Friends Category:Humans Category:Detectives Category:Obese Characters Category:Numbuh 404 Files